05 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Budzik - Dużo ruchu 09:30 Świat małej księżniczki - Chcę mieć namiot, odc. 19 (I want a tent); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 09:40 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o nowych sąsiadach Natalii, odc. 13 (The Story of Nathalies Neighbours, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Przygoda z bykiem, odc. 10 (Foreign Exchange // Load of old bull, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn 11:30 Goniec Kresowy - Śladami Przodków - Dzień Podhajec; cykl reportaży 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1738 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 80; teleturniej 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Irbis. Więcej niż mit. cz.1 (Natural World: Snow Leopard Beyond the Myth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4515; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4516; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpres 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1739 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1351; telenowela TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1874; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - D. J Jon, odc. 52 (D. J JON); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Rzym s. II - odc. 1 (Rome s. II, ep. 1 Passover) - txt.str.777 55'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:25 Teatr Telewizji - Fernando Krapp napisał do mnie ten list - txt.str.777 75' 22:45 Rozmowa Jedynki - wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny 23:00 Niewinne ofiary cz. 1 (Innocent Victims) 86'; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:40 Kojak seria 3 - Po drugiej stronie rzeki (Kojak III, ep. 9, Over the Water); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:30 Kojak seria 3 - Taki porządny facet (Kojak III, ep. 10, Taki porządny facet); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 26/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Przystanek edukacja 07:05 Skarby przeszłości - Wielki Smok - odc. 3 (odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 07:40 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 39/52 Bisów nie będzie (Radio Free Roscoe ep. There Will Be No Encore Tonight); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 130; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 33 (My Family, Season 3, Episode 12); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:35 Cogito - Twórcy naszej tradycji - Juliusz Słowacki; cykl dokumentalny 12:25 Cogito - Ogród Barbarzyńcy (1) Poeta Doctus (twórczość poetycka Zbigniewa Herberta) 13:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.8; serial dokumentalny TVP 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:55 Magnum - odc. 158/162 Spółka "Hawajska przygoda" (MAGNUM P. I. s. 8 The Great Hawaiian Adventure Company); serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 14:50 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 378 Weryfikacja; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 13/147 (MASH (J 313)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 141; teleturniej 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1066 Genialna Kasia; telenowela TVP 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 1; teleturniej 19:35 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach - (6) Leszek Kołakowski "O długach" 19:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Prawa i obowiązki" (Tadeusz Różewicz) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 314 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 685; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 440 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Instynkt zabijania. Z archiwum agentki Candice DeLong (Killer Instinct: From the Files of Agent Candice DeLong); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:00 Z bliska i z daleka - Mała bogini o ośmiu kończynach (The Girl with 8 limbs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.00 Nowy dzień l Polsat News 07.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana 08.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (98) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 08.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (99) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 09.00 Jak oni śpiewają 6 - mzr. 11.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (99) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Samo życie (1330) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (224): Zastępcza ciotka - serial komediowy, Polska 13.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (100) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 13.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (101) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (958) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Ostry dyżur 10 (92) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (100): Śmiertelnie chory - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (284) - serial komediowy. Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 17.30 Świat według Kiepskich (285) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (959) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1331) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Megahit Tenninator 3: Bunt maszyn - film SF, USA 2003, reż. Jonathan Mostow 22.00 Studio Lotto 22.15 Królowa ringu - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2004 00.30 Prawo miasta (11) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.30 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.30 Zakazana kamera 04.00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.00 Granie na śniadanie 08.00 Brzydula (178) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Julia Kamińska, Jacek Braciak, Filip Bobek, Maja Hirsch 08.30 Dzień dobryTVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: Po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.35 Salon gry 11.55 Telesklep 12.25 Taniec z gwiazdami 10 - rozr. 14.30 Kobieta na krańcu świata - cykl dokumentalny 15.00 Agenci NCIS 3 (12/24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon, Sasha Alexander, Michael Weatherly, Pauley Perette 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (179) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, wyk. Julia Kamińska, Jacek Braciak, Filip Bobek, Maja Hirsch 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1162) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Bożena Dykiel, Joanna Jabłczyńska, Renata Dancewicz 20.45 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show 9 - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Nie z tego świata 3 (8/16) - serial SF, USA, wyk. Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jim Beaver 00.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.40 Nocne granie 03.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Czesław Niemen; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Dan.Al.Inf.C.III.10-11... - uff odc.5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1345; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1723; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Przystanek Gdańska; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 670; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Gazda z Diabelnej - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Wujaszek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Goniec Kresowy - Śladami Przodków - Dzień Białokrynicy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Podróżnik - Antananarivo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Nagroda Literacka NIKE 2009 - gala; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1345; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Nils i dzikie gęsi - Wilki (Nils a disvoke husy); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1723; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z archiwum IPN - Wrzesień 1939 na Lubelszczyźnie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO 22:25 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO 23:15 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1345; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Nils i dzikie gęsi - Wilki (Nils a disvoke husy); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1723; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum IPN - Wrzesień 1939 na Lubelszczyźnie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO 04:25 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Sandecja Nowy Sącz; STEREO 05:15 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 04.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05;15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.15 TV Market 06.55 Zbuntowani (64) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz 07.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 08.55 Nie igraj z aniołem (91) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Maite Perroni 09.55 Rodzina Serrano (25) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.35 Strażnik Teksasu (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Chuck Norris 12.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 13.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Rodzina Serrano (26) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Zbuntowani (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz 19.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (92) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Maite Perroni 20.00 Chłopaki l taśmy - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Katastrofy: Niszczycielska siła - film dokumentalny 22.00 Galileo - magazyn populamonaukowy 23.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.00 Zaginiony grób Jezusa (1) - film dokumentalny, Kanada/USA 2007 01.05 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Madonna: Wild Angel - koncert 03.10 Montreux Years 2005 (1) - koncert 04.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.25 Cena marzeń (34) - telen., Meksyk 06.15 Na Wspólnej (91) - serial, Pol. 06.45 Inwazja (5/22) - serial SF, USA 07.45 Twarzą w twarz (11) - serial, Pol. 08.45 B jak Brzydula (39) - telen., Niem. 09.20 B jak Brzydula (40) - telen., Niem. 09.50 Kobra: Oddział specialny (1/22) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 10.55 Telezakupy 12.35 Apetyt na kasę 13.30 Cena marzeń (35) - telen., Meksyk. 14.30 Inwazja (6/22) - serial SF, USA 15.25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (4/23) - serial komediowy, USA 15.55 Twarzą w twarz (12-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 16.55 B jak Brzydula (41) - telen., Niem. 17.25 B jak Brzydula (42) - telen., Niem. 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (2/22) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (11/48) - serial, USA 19.35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (5/23) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 GdzIe są moje dzieci? - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 22.00 Upiór w operze - melodramat, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004 00.55 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 6 (12/20) - serial komediowy, USA 01.35 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 6 (13/20) - serial komediowy, USA 02.45 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 6 (15/20) - serial komediowy, USA TVS 07:00 Radio w TVS 10:00 Silesia Informacje 10:20 Telezakupy 10:50 Turyści 11:20 Telezakupy 11:55 Propozycje do VIPO 12:15 Telezakupy 13:05 Dyżur - radio w TVS 14:00 Radio na wizji - muzyka i informacje 16:00 Silesia Informacje 16:20 Premiera 16:50 Informator miejski 16:55 Biznes Silesia 17:20 Sposób na życie 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:10 Mija dzień 18:45 Silesia Informacje 19:00 Usterka 19:30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20:00 Maraton uśmiechu 21:00 Mija dzień 21:30 Silesia Informacje 22:10 Premiera 22:35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00:00 Silesia Informacje 00:45 Premiera 01:15 Informator miejski 01:20 Biznes Silesia 01:45 Mija dzień 02:15 Silesia informacje 02:30 Usterka 03:00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03:15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03:45 Maraton uśmiechu 04:45 Mija dzień 05:55 Informator miejski 06:00 Na wagę złota 06:45 Telezakupy